Commonly-assigned U.S. provisional application 60/014,157, filed Mar. 27, 1996, discloses 4-arylamino-1alkyl1,2,3!triazolo4,5-c!pyridines and 7-arylamino-3-alkyl-1,2,3!triazolo4,5-d!pyrimidines and their use in treating CRF-related abnormalities. That application discloses that the 7-arylamino-3-alkyl-1,2,3!triazolo4,5-d!pyrimidines can be prepared by base-promoted isomerization of 3-aryl-7-alkylamino-1,2,3!triazolo4,5-d!pyrimidines according to the following scheme: ##STR1##